Secrets Unfolded
by greenmindedblueblood
Summary: Two teams would find out that their members are part of an elite task force. Their perceptions of these members would be changed forever. Rating is due to language that may appear in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi guys! This is my new story. I do not have a specific timeframe episode wise for either of the shows featured here. Please keep in mind that this is an AU, therefore, this will have some creative license used to change some elements. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

In the United States, there is a special task force whose sole purpose is to fight terrorism both domestic and international. The employees of this special task force are given the highest level of security clearance available in the country. They also receive special training in order to fight terrorism. All agents in this task force aspire to reach the highest level within the group. So far, only two individuals have reached this level.

These individuals are Senior Field Agent Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Crimes Response Team, and Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. These two were the best agents of this elite task force. Individually, they were formidable, but together, they were virtually unstoppable.

Both were well-versed in the special training given by the task force, but each excelled in a particular field. Tony was the best in undercover as he could slip into various personas with seemingly little effort. Spencer was the best in breaking codes thanks largely to his eidetic memory and genius level IQ. Both were pretty much equal in the other fields of interrogation, weaponry, and combat of all forms. No one in the task force wanted to go against them in the training field. At the same time, watching the two of them spar with each other was a show in itself.

One thing that also defined them as the best special agents in the task force was their aptitude in various languages. As languages were part of their training, they soon became polyglots who could speak other languages without an American accent. Tony was fluent in Italian and Spanish, while Spencer was fluent in French and Latin. Both were fluent in Mandarin, Japanese, Arabic, and Hebrew.

Another thing binding these two together would be the fact that neither of their respective teams knew about their roles in the special task force. While the presence of such a task force was known to all of the government agencies, the members were pretty much shrouded in mystery.

The NCIS team did not know that Tony was Camo, the special agent able to blend in seamlessly to his surroundings. To them, he was their SFA with the moves to rival Casanova. He was also sort of a prankster with a somewhat juvenile personality. He also bombarded them with his endless stream of commentary riddled with movie and TV references that lightened up their days as they dealt with death and murder. He also served as the buffer for whenever Gibbs would go on a rampage as he was the one with the most experience with dealing with Gibbs. Despite all this, they still loved him and saw him as the quintessential big brother of the group.

The BAU did not know that Spencer was Edoc, the genius able to break any code presented to him in as little as 30 minutes. To them, he was their youngest member with the tendency to get into trouble in almost every case that they handled. He had a gentle personality and did not go a day without consuming several cups of coffee. He was known to prattle on about anything and everything which endeared him to them even if it sometimes drove them crazy. He also finished paperwork ahead of everyone on the team. This led to him helping the others with their paperwork. To the BAU, he was their little brother that they loved and protected with every fiber of their being.

Tony and Spencer spent most of their days living these double lives without their teams knowing. They stayed in touch constantly as they were the only ones who could understand what it means to hide a whole other side of who you are from the people you loved. They were also partners in the task force with a friendship whose strength was both admired and envied. They would never turn against the other no matter the situation. Despite the difficulties of being a member of two government agencies, they would not change one thing about it.

They were told to keep their involvement in the task force a secret from their respective teams. What they did not know was that their two lives were about to meet as a case would bind all three agencies together. Their teams would soon learn that there was a whole other side to their loved ones that they never expected.

It would all begin one day with both teams receiving a phone call.

* * *

That is the end of the prologue! I hope I did a decent job of setting up the story. Also, if you have any suggestions for the name of the task force, I am all ears. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review if you can. Other than that, until the next chapter!


	2. Phone Calls and Announcements

Phone Calls and Announcements

Hi guys! As promised, this is the latest chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much to me. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_NCIS Headquarters, Monday morning_

It was another day in the NCIS Headquarters. The members of the MCRT were doing some paperwork in their normal manner. Normal meaning, McGee diligently doing his paperwork, Tony chattering up a storm, and Ziva shooting daggers at Tony in an attempt to get him to shut up. Gibbs was off getting his cup of coffee and waiting for the perfect to stroll into the bullpen. Ducky and Palmer were also doing some paperwork in the morgue. At the same time, they were waiting for the people from the funeral home to pick up their latest bodies. In her lab, Abby was dancing around while listening to her music on full blast.

Up in his office, Vance was putting the phone back on its cradle after having an interesting conversation with the SecNav. He stood up from behind his desk and walked out of his office and stood at the landing overlooking the bullpen. He saw the members of the best team in the agency at their desks. All were accounted for, except for their fearless leader. He gave a mental sigh at the thought of that man. Agent Gibbs was one of the best agents in the building, but he was frustrating at times. Now where is Gibbs, ah there he is. As usual, he is carrying that ever present cup of coffee. He also has a faint black lipstick mark on his cheek. It would appear that he has already visited the lab Goth to give her her daily Caf-Pow. He fixed his tie and squared his shoulders. It was time to make his announcement.

"Agent Gibbs," he called out, "Your team is now officially put off rotation. You are temporarily assigned to the Gifted Individuals Fighting Terrorism task force effective immediately. You have the rest of the day off to pack and convene in the NCIS lobby tomorrow at 07:00. A car will come by to bring you to the G.I.F.T. Headquarters. For now, Paterson's team will be the MCRT until the return of Gibbs' team."

He turned to go back to his office, hearing the strains of conversation that sprung up after his little speech. He sat behind his desk and began wondering how the agency will be without Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva in it.

While Vance was tucked in his office contemplating, team Gibbs was packing up their belongings. Gibbs had on his usual expression – meaning none at all- as he packed up his stuff and finished his coffee. McGee and Ziva were also packing up with curious expressions on their face. They were also feeling some excitement at the prospect of joining the prestigious task force.

The last member of Team Gibbs was silently packing up and listening to the conversations flowing around him. He kept a neutral expression on his face but inwardly smirking. He couldn't believe that G.I.F.T. decided to invite his team to join them. He was picturing their reactions to his actual status within the task force. He made a mental note to talk to Spencer later. If he knew the task force, and he was pretty sure he did, they would also invite Spencer's team. They needed to discuss how to reveal the other sides to their lives to their respective teams. He finished packing and joined his team in the elevator.

* * *

_FBI Headquarters, Monday morning_

Another Monday morning had dawned upon the agents working in the FBI Headquarters. The members of one of the most elite teams in the agency, the BAU were catching up on the dreaded enemy known as paperwork. Rossi and Hotch were in their respective offices working. J.J. was in her own office trying to see which case the team would work on next. Garcia was in her office doing whatever it is she did when the team was not on a case. Morgan, Prentiss, and Spencer were working at their respective desks.

Strauss was in her office contemplating on the very interesting phone call she just received. She wondered how the team would fare when they joined the elite task force. She strode out of her office and proceeded to Hotch's office. She noted the open door and knocked when she stood at the doorway. She told him quietly that she needed his team to gather in the bullpen. He nodded and walked out of the office with her. He signaled Rossi to join them on the landing. The trio stood together on the landing when Hotch told Morgan to get both Garcia and J.J. from their offices.

Once the team was assembled and everyone was paying attention to her, Strauss cleared her throat and began her announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the BAU led by Agent Hotchner is now officially off rotation. The main team will temporarily be Agent Swann's team. They have been assigned to G.I.F.T. for an undetermined amount of time. They are now to go home as they will need to pack. They will convene in the lobby at exactly 7 am and a car from G.I.F.T. will arrive to bring them to the headquarters. You are now dismissed." she announced. She then nodded to Hotch and Rossi and proceeded to her office.

Behind her, the bullpen exploded into conversation as the members of the BAU started packing up their belongings. Hotch and Rossi went into their offices and packed their bags with contemplative expressions on their faces. J.J. went to her office with a slightly confused face as she was wondering what would happen in the task force. Prentiss and Morgan were chatting as they packed up. They began trading suggestions as to what will happen tomorrow. They seemed to be the most excited about their new assignment.

Reid was silently packing up his things. He made sure to keep a somewhat apprehensive expression on his face. As he was surrounded by trained profilers, he needed to make sure that he didn't show any sign of being in the task force. He made a note to himself to have drinks at home. Knowing his partner as well as he did, he knew Tony was going to stop by his place. He knew the task force and was sure that they also invited Tony's team. He joined the team at the elevator to go home.

* * *

_Spencer's home, Monday evening_

Spencer was in his living room holding a glass of scotch. He peeked at the grandfather clock mounted on his wall and knew that Tony was going to knock in 3…2…ah, right on schedule. He opened the door and greeted his friend and partner. He offered him a glass of scotch once he crossed the threshold. They settled on Spencer's couch and began their discussion.

"So," began Spencer, "how did your team take their new assignment?

"Gibbs was his usual chatty self. Ziva and McGee were curious yet excited. How about your team?" Tony said while sipping his scotch.

"Hotch and Rossi were contemplating their new assignment. J.J. seemed a bit confused while Morgan and Prentiss were excited. I on the other hand, had to make sure I looked apprehensive as I was surrounded by profilers who do not know of my involvement in G.I.F.T." Spencer replied.

They spent some time discussing how they were going to reveal their true identities to their teams. Tony left after soon after giving Spencer a hug and a smile. Both men went to bed imagining their team's reactions to their revelations.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I purposely made their revelation plans a secret as I want it to be a surprise. An explanation of the name of the task force will be given in the next chapter along with a more detailed history. As usual, please review if you have any suggestions/criticisms/etd. Until the next chapter!


	3. Trips, History, and Revelations

Trips, History, and Revelations

Hi guys! I sincerely apologize for the delay. I just finished my finals and for anyone in or has been in college, they know exactly what that entails. Fortunately, I am now officially on break so I have more time to update this story. Thank you so much for the reviews/subscriptions/favorites! A huge thanks especially to MadClover-chan for her review. It was very insightful and I hope this chapter reflects the changes suggested in her review. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Tuesday Morning:_

In two different federal buildings, two groups of agents gathered in the lobby and waited for the car that would take them to their new assignment. They were chatting when the honk of a car signaled them to exit the building. Upon their exit, they were stunned at the sight of a sleek black SUV waiting for them. There was a man dressed like a chauffeur standing beside the open door. They were ushered into the car, but no one noticed the slight nod he gave a member of their team.

_A few hours later:_

The cars pulled up in front of a modern yet somewhat nondescript building. The only sign that the building housed an elite government task force was the seal of said task force over the doorway. The seal consisted of a bald eagle perched on an American flag billowing in the wind. A scroll unfurled from its beak bearing the inscription _Ex fortitudine pax_. It was explained that the inscription meant "From courage, peace" and was the code that every agent of the task force lived by. They entered through the front doors that opened without making any sound. The hallway that greeted them was completely white. It looked like it was made from a single block of material as there were no seams separating the ceiling from the walls from the floor. There were various handprint scanners dotting the walls. They were told that they would be entered into the security system when they reached their final destination. They had been walking for a few minutes when they stopped in front of a stainless steel door. The agent leading them had his handprint scanned after entering a security code. Upon entering the room, they were faced with the silhouette of a man upon a dais. The two groups were finally introduced to each other. The man shifted forward until the group saw his face.

He was a rather handsome man. He looked to be about 40 years old and of European descent. He wore a black suit that was exquisitely tailored to fit his fit frame. He smiled at the people gathered and gave an imperceptible signal to two of them. The two surreptitiously broke away from the group while the others were distracted by the mysterious man who started speaking.

"Greetings my friends and colleagues! Welcome to the Headquarters of G.I.F.T. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacques Delacroix. I am the head of this little task force and I have asked your respective agencies if I may borrow you for a while. Before I elaborate on why I borrowed you, I will first explain the history of this task force."

"This task force was started in 2005by President Bush. The War on Terror was still going on and it was decided that a permanent task force was needed to solve the problem. The agents here were all chosen as they possessed a gift in a certain field. These fields range from languages to going undercover to interrogation. Since our inception, we have stopped many terror cells around the world. Our main goal is to stop Al Qaeda and remove all of its cells."

He stopped to look at the reactions of the group. They were all looking at him with awe and respect.

"The reason why I have borrowed you from your agencies is our latest case requires your skill sets. Our suspects are all members of the U.S. Navy. We need the experience that N.C.I.S. has in dealing with such cases. The suspects are also incredibly intelligent beings. We need the skills of the B.A.U. to explain why they would choose to betray their country. You will be working closely with our top two agents. They should be around here somewhere."

The group looked around until their gazes landed on a pair standing with their faces in the shadows. They were both wearing suits tailored to fit their bodies. The suit on the left was black with an emerald green dress shirt, while the suit on the right was also black with an amber dress shirt. Both figures stepped forward and their faces were exposed to the group. Shouts filled the air as the group recognized the agents.

"Reid!"

"Spence!"

"Tony!"

"DiNozzo!"

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! The next chapter will have our two favorite very special agents explaining themselves to their respective teams. Sounds like someone's in trouble! Once again, please review if you can. They are very helpful and they make me very happy. Until the next chapter!


	4. Someone's got some splainin' to do!

Someone's got some splainin' to do!

Hi guys! I want to start off by saying thank you for all the favorites/subscriptions/alerts with both the story and myself as an author. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine getting such positive feedback for my writing. As promised/alluded in the last chapter, here is the explanation from our favorite special agents. Enjoy!

* * *

The two people in question smiled at their friends' reactions. After their initial shouts of surprise, the agents took a closer look at their friends.

Gibbs and McGee were amazed at how at ease Tony appeared. While he normally exuded this air of confidence, there always seemed to be a hint of apprehension mixed in. They now realized that his apprehension was a tool to keep his other job a secret. Ziva simply stared at Tony with shock evident on her face. She was mentally rifling through the dossier that Ari compiled on Tony. She eventually realized that this job was not listed. She then started to feel a hint of jealousy at the thought that Tony could keep such a secret from her and the team. She also felt jealous at the training that Tony must have received as a result of being in this task force.

Tony looked at his team. He saw that Gibbs and McGee were accepting his other job. On the other hand, Ziva was starting to look like the green monster has taken residence in her chest. He gave a mental sigh as he knew that he had to talk to her before her jealousy ruined their friendship.

The BAU members were generally in shock at the confident air surrounding Spencer. He always had this generally awkward air around him but now, he was exuding confidence. They also started questioning how Reid could hide something of this magnitude from them.

Spencer watched the reactions flitting across his friends' faces. He knew that they were starting to doubt their abilities as profilers. After all, if they couldn't tell that one of their own was hiding a big secret, how could they profile other people? He knew that he would have to get rid of their doubts when explained everything to them.

Jacques watched the action unfolding before him and he knew that the explanations needed to get underway before anything happened.

"Why don't we convene in the lounge? I know Special Agents DiNozzo and Reid have a rather lengthy explanation to give you. If you would please follow me."

He led the group to modern lounge. The walls were made of the same material as the hallway. The couches scattered around the room were made of black leather with silver legs. The ceiling had recessed lighting which brightened up the room. On the coffee table were some snacks and drinks. The group sat on the couches and grabbed some refreshments. Once everyone was settled, Tony and Spencer began their explanation.

"I was recruited to join G.I.F.T. a few months after it was created." Tony began, "They heard about my undercover missions and thought I would be an asset to the group. I agreed after making sure that it would not interfere with NCIS."

"I was recruited about a year after Tony." Spencer said, "They had been keeping an eye on me since the creation of the task force. I only agreed to them after making it clear that working in the BAU was my primary job."

"Tony and Spencer are valuable members of the group." Jacques stated. "They have the highest level of anyone here and have been recognized for their many accomplishments. Tony is known as Camo while Spencer is known as Edoc. These are the names that the other agents know them as."

"They have received extensive training here. Camo is the best undercover although Edoc is no slouch in that department. Edoc is our go-to guy for codes and such although Camo is known to have helped on some occasions. They are pretty much equal in terms of weaponry, interrogation, and combat. They will also be helping you guys with the training you will get."

The group stared at the trio in amazement. They never imagined their friend and colleague having such important roles in the government. Prentiss asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why did you have to keep this from us? Don't you trust us?"

Camo and Edoc glanced at each other before answering.

"It's not a matter of trust; it's a matter of national security. While we knew that you would not betray our secret, the stakes were still too high. Anyone could use you against us." Camo replied.

"It was our way of protecting you from our enemies. Camo and I are the top targets for terrorists as we have put many of them in jail. They would use you as incentive for us to divulge secrets and we couldn't risk you getting hurt." Edoc added.

"It was not their choice to keep this from you. They swore an oath to protect the nation and keeping their job a secret was necessary to fulfill that oath. Please do not take this personally. Their intention was to protect you, not to hurt you." Jacques told the group.

"May we please resume this tomorrow?" McGee asked. "We need to absorb all of this information as it is quite shocking to say the least."

"Of course."

Jacques, Camo, and Edoc led the group to their rooms for the duration of the case. The latter two felt that their friends might not accept this as quickly as they hoped. They went to bed praying that tomorrow would bring better news.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! The next one will have the Tony and Ziva talk as hinted above. I'm still not sure if this will have romance. I will just write as the muse instructs. As usual, please review if you can. I am open to any suggestion and the like. Until the next chapter!


	5. Everybody Talks

Everybody Talks

Hi guys! Here is the latest chapter with the talk between Tony/Camo and Ziva. This chapter will also have Reid talking to his team. As a little note, I will use the codenames when our favorite agents are spoken to by the other agents in G.I.F.T. When they are with their colleagues, their actual names will be used. There might be some OOCness here. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A new day dawned upon the current inhabitants of the G.I.F.T. Headquarters. Jacques, Tony, and Spencer were in the dining hall waiting for the others to join them. The latter two were slightly nervous as the events from the previous night played in their heads. Their thoughts were interrupted when the others entered the hall.

"Good morning. I hoped your evening was enjoyable." Jacques greeted.

They returned the greeting while settling around the massive table. The hall was silent with only the sounds of flatware on china punctuating the atmosphere. Once everyone was finished, Jacques once again addressed the group.

"I know yesterday was a shock for most of you. You learned things about people that you thought you knew. Tomorrow will be the case debriefing as well as the beginning of your training. Today will be reserved for talks and resolving any issues between you. In order for us to successfully take down this terror cell, we need to be able to work together."

Tony and Spencer stood up and gestured for their respective teams to follow them. They walked towards conference rooms, each hoping that things would turn out all right.

_NCIS Team_

Tony led his team to a conference room with a round table and comfortable chairs. There were refreshments in the middle of the table. After they were settled down, Tony began the conversation.

"I know you guys were blindsided yesterday. As was said, I never intended to hurt you. I wanted to tell you about all of this, but my oath prevented me from doing so. It was also a way to protect you from my enemies. I still hope we can be friends and co-workers."

"It's quite a lot to take in Tony." McGee started. "While I understand your intentions, a part of me still feels betrayed. It may take some time, but I will eventually get over this."

Tony and McGee exchanged smiles.

Gibbs simply stood up and gave Tony his trademark head slap. With that single action, Tony understood Gibbs completely.

Ziva just stayed in her seat observing the others. She was still trying to process all of this new information regarding her partner. With a sigh, she began her speech.

"Tony, I will be honest with you. I feel slightly jealous of you. I know that being in this task force has provided you with training that Mossad has not given me. I am also a little angry that Ari was unable to learn this and put it in your dossier. He was one of the best reconnaissance agents in Mossad and he should have learned this. As McGee said, it will take some time. I know that I should not be feeling these emotions as your intentions are nothing less than good. Regardless, I would still like to be friends with you after all of this is over." she finished with a small smile on her face.

Tony nodded his head and gave his team DiNozzo smile #24. This smile was only reserved for special occasions and was only given in the privacy of his family. They spent the rest of the time chatting with each other. Well, three of them did. Gibbs simply sat, drank coffee, and gave the occasional grunt as his contribution to the conversation.

_BAU_

Spencer led his friends to a conference room similar to the one where NCIS was. After everyone settled down, Spencer addressed his friends.

"A curveball was sent your way yesterday. Just to reiterate what was mentioned yesterday, I never meant to hurt you by keeping this secret. Also, please do not take my deception as a slight towards your abilities as profilers. I was trained to go undercover, and this was just an application of my training. I wanted to tell you about this as soon as I started, but my oath prevented me from doing so. I sincerely hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Spence, I will admit that this is a surprise. At the same time, I see that it is a good thing for you. It's just a little hard to combine awkward Reid with this new confident you. In my opinion, you're still the same you." J.J. said. She stood up and gave Spencer a hug which he happily returned.

The others voiced their opinions which were the same as J.J.'s. Morgan teased Spencer by whining about Reid being the new team bad ass. Everyone laughed and Spencer had a big smile on his face at this friends' acceptance.

_Later that night_

Tony and Spencer talked about their day. They each nursed a glass of scotch and reveled in the fact that their friends now knew about their other jobs and fully accepted it. After a few more minutes in each other's company, they separated to their respective rooms. They retired for the night anticipating their friend's reactions to the demonstrations of their skills.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I initially had the conversations going another way, but my muse insisted upon this path. I hope this is to your liking. Please keep in mind that this is an AU. I'm debating on whether or not the others should have codenames. It will depend on the muse and how she wants this story to go. As always, please review if you can. Until the next chapter!


	6. Debriefings and Demonstrations

Debriefings and Demonstrations

Hi guys! I apologize for the delay in updating. I was stricken with the flu and unable to get out of my bed. This chapter is dedicated to one of the guest reviewers who wanted longer chapters. Hopefully this is long enough for you. Thank you for all of the reviews! A lot of you responded positively to Reid being the resident badass. I'm glad that resonated with all of you. Please enjoy!

* * *

A new day dawned upon the group gathered in the dining hall. They happily chatted with each other, enjoying their last moments of levity before diving into a case that threatened national security. They knew this case would take up most if not all of their time and energy. They would be able to catch a few hours of rest here and there, but for the most part, all of their focus was on this one case. Once everyone was finished, Jacques led the group to the debriefing room.

The room was simply put, enormous. One wall was covered with a top-of-the-line plasma flat screen. A round table was in front of the screen and surrounded by comfy chairs. The group settled down with Jacques, Tony, and Spencer standing before the screen.

"The case began last year when a letter was sent to the Secretary of Defense. It was signed by Al Qaeda and said that there would be an attack on U.S. soil. It also said that we would receive hints as to the logistics of the attack so we could prepare to stop it. The sender flat out stated that this was a test on how prepared we are to fight them after 9/11. All of the letters from that point on had a code that luckily, Spencer was able to solve." Jacques began.

"Each of the hints was given in various codes and ciphers. No two hints took the exact form. Al Qaeda plans to attack in about a month. There will be a retirement ceremony for General Alan Torchwood. Since he has been in the Marines for 50 years, the top officials in the country will be there in attendance. As of right now, there will be about 200 people attending the ceremony. That's just a tentative number and is subject to change." Spencer elaborated.

"The ceremony is to be held in front of the Washington Monument. As General Torchwood is from our nation's capital, it was deemed appropriate to hold the ceremony in his home state. This makes an ideal target for Al Qaeda as there would be numerous casualties. These would include our leaders. Also, the fact that the target was the capital would make an even bigger impact." Tony added.

"The two Marines we suspect are Private First Class Andrew Oakley and Lance Corporal Bernadette Jones. Both were graduated at the top of their class and are highly intelligent individuals. They were never explicitly mentioned in the letters, but enough clues were given. We have not questioned either of them yet as there is no physical evidence linking to Al Qaeda. We need your help in collecting this evidence and stopping this attack." Jacques concluded.

The group sat in their chairs absorbing this information. They were no strangers to high-profile cases, but something about this seemed to resonate more than the previous ones had. It must be due to the fact that two of their fellow countrymen who gave an oath to protect this country, were possibly working to destroy it. It was especially difficult for Gibbs who was a Marine. Ziva then broke the silence.

"What are we supposed to do now? How do you propose we gather this evidence?"

"First of all, Tony and Spencer here will be giving you demonstrations regarding the training you will receive. You will be dividing your time between training and working the case. We are unsure on whether or not you will need these skills, but you can never be over prepared." Jacques replied.

"The mornings will be dedicated to training, while the afternoon will be dedicated to working the case. The evenings are left to your devices. You may choose to practice or work the case. You can even take a breather if you want. One thing we do not want to happen is for you to burn out before this case is solved. A lot is at stake here. Now, if that is all, shall we begin with the demonstrations?"

Jacques scanned the room and upon hearing no questions, signaled for them to follow him. Their first stop was the shooting range.

"Obviously, you are all cleared to handle guns. However, we will be training you in other weapons as well. You need to be able to fire any weapon in preparation for any situation. Tony and Spencer here are cleared to handle any weapon. They will now entertain us with a little sampling."

Tony and Spencer took their places with a cache of weapons in front of them that made even Ziva gape. Some of these weapons look like they were made specifically for G.I.F.T. Tony and Spencer began with the smallest caliber weapons. Needless to say, the spectators were amazed. The B.A.U. was especially so as Reid was not known for his sharpshooting skills. The two agents eventually worked their way to the higher caliber weapons that appeared to weigh quite a bit. When all was said and done, the paper targets were absolutely littered with bullet holes. The two then moved to stand in front of a pair of mannequins with an array of knives and other throwing implements. They once again amazed the team with their skill. When their weapons were exhausted, the mannequins looked like pincushions.

Jacques then led the group to a sparring gym where there were some agents practicing. Upon seeing Camo and Edoc, they immediately cleared the mat and settled around the gym. They were excited as the spars between the top two agents were legendary. Word of the upcoming spar soon reached the ears of the other agents, and in a matter of minutes, the gym was full of spectators.

Tony and Spencer slipped into the locker rooms to change to more appropriate clothing. When they stepped back out, the females in the room started to swoon. The clothes that the two wore showed off their muscles which made the females fan themselves. They stood in front of each other on the mat and waited for the signal to start. When it was given, they didn't immediately engage. They simply stared at each other, calculating the other's moves. After a few minutes, they suddenly sprang into action.

For the colleagues of the two, it was sight to behold. They attacked forcefully yet defended gracefully. Neither allowed the others to score a hit. Eventually, they were given staffs and continued their fight. The gym was silent except for the dull sound of wood hitting wood. Once again, neither scored a hit. After some time, swords were given to the fighters. This added a whole new level to the spar. To the spectators, it was a beautiful yet deadly dance. The sounds of the swords hitting each other filled the air. As if given an invisible signal, they stopped their fighting and bowed to each other. The air was suddenly filled with applause for the skills of the two fighters. They went back into the locker room to shower and change. In record time, they rejoined the group.

The next stop proved to be the dining hall for a late lunch. They settled around the table and for a moment, all was silent. That is, until Morgan exploded.

"Damn Pretty Boy! You have gotta teach me how to do all of that." he said, a smile showing that he wasn't really angry. "I need to regain my title as the resident badass of the team."

Everyone laughed as Morgan even pretended to put and sulk at Reid's revealed skills.

"Don't worry Morgan; you'll eventually be able to do all of that. After all, Tony and I will be your teachers." Spencer answered with a smirk on his face.

Everyone laughed and proceeded to eat. Chatter about the training filled the air along with the sounds of flatware on china.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I hope it was satisfactory for all of you. I'm still not sure on what the next chapter will contain. The muse has not made up her mind yet. Please bear in mind that these agents need to be prepared for any situation. I anticipate some negative reactions regarding the demonstrations that our beloved agents gave. They are fighting terrorists who will do anything to achieve their goal. Also, this is an AU. As usual, please review if you can. Until the next chapter!


End file.
